Glinda Knights
The Glinda Knights (グリンダ騎士, Gurinda Kishi) are an anti-terrorism search-and-destroy armor unit within the Britannian Military. They were formed by the 88th Imperial Princess Marrybell mel Britannia soon after the end of the Black Rebellion in Area 11, and have been given the mission of suppressing terrorism throughout the controlled territories of the Holy Britannian Empire. All of its Knightmare pilots are ace pilots that utilize experimental frames that have been upgraded from regular frames. At some point, the unit is eventually expanded, and becomes the Great Glinda Knights, and has multiple divisions, such as the Airborne Knight Division led by Leonhardt, and the Heavy Artillery Unit led by Tink, and Marrybell's personal elite unit, the Riddel Knights, a group of 88 that use Vincents. After the battle with the Star of Madrid, Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram also joins with them in order to keep tabs on Marrybell at the request of Kanon. When Emperor Lelouch's begins his reign, Marrybell serves under him with the bulk of its forces, while Oldrin, Leanhardt, Sokkia, Tink and those on Grandberry leave the military. They rescue Cornelia after she has been wounded by Schneizel, and later launch an attack on Damocles in alongside Peace Mark and other resistiance forces, in conjunction with Cornelia and the Black Knights remnants plan to attack Lelouch during his planned public execution of those he captured during the Battle of Mt. Fuji. During the epilogue, the Glinda Knights remain in service in Britannia with Oldrin as their new leader, and Nonette and her uncle Oiaguro as new members alonger her friends, as well as several younger members in training. Members Leader/Founder *Marrybell mel Britannia (88th Imperial Princess of Britannia) (Former) *Oldrin Zevon Tactical Adviser *General Johann Schwarzer (Earl) (Deceased) Head Knight *Oldrin Zevon (Noble) *Lyre (Former) Knights *Leonhardt Steiner (Noble) *Marika Soresi (Noble) *Sokkia Sherpa *Tink Lockhart *Nonette Enneagram (Epilogue) *Oiaguro Zevon (Epilogue) KMF Operator *Toto Thompson (Deceased) Tactical Operator *Elicia Markor (エリシア・マルコーア) Interior Ship Operator *Eris Kschessinskaya (エリス・クシェシスカヤ, Эрида Кшесинская) Head Mechanic *Marcil Malakhov (マーシル・マラーホフ, Марсил Малахов) Technical Adviser *Domenichino Della (ドメニティーノ・デッラ) (Viscount) Crew: *210 members (maximum ship capacity of 315) (*Note: The translations of these indicated names are still uncertain.) Assigned Machines Glinda Knights Flagship: *Caerleon-class Grandberry ''(グランベリー, ''Guranberī) Flag Unit: *1 x KMF Lancelot Grail Units: *1 x KMF Bradford *1 x KMF Zetland *1 x KMF Gloucester Glinda *3 x KMF Sutherland Glinda *1 x KMF Sutherland Eye *1 x KMF Lancelot Trial *1 x KMF Sutherland Sniper (see under Sutherland variants) * 1 x KMF Portman Custom *5 x VTOL Great Glinda Knights Flagship: *Caerleon-class Grandberry Flag Unit: *1 x KMF Vincent Gram *1 x KMF Lancelot Grail *1 x KGF Elphaba Command Units: * 1 x KMF Lancelot Trial * 1 x KMF Bradford * 1 x KMF Zetland * 1 x KMF Sheffield Eye Units: *Mass Produced KMF Gloucester Glinda *Mass Produced KMF Sutherland Glinda *88 x KMF Vincent Glinda Gallery Page 098-099.jpg|Glinda Knights Members (Image from Vol 1) Glinda Knights emblem front scale.png|Emblem from vol. 1's slip cover, front section Glinda Knights emblem rear scale.png|Emblem from vol. 1's slip cover, rear section Granberry (Color).jpg|Grandberry (Caerleon-class Floating Battleship) Lanceolot gria.jpg|Lancelot Grail LancelotTrial.png|Lancelot Trial Bradford.jpg|Bradford Zetland.jpg|Zetland Sutherland Eye.jpg|Sutherland Eye Bradford (Color).jpg|Bradford (color) Zetland (Color).jpg|Zetland (color) Sutherland Eye (Color).jpg|Sutherland Eye (color) Sutherland Glinda (Color).jpg|Sutherland Glinda Gloucester Glinda (Color).jpg|Gloucester Glinda VG.jpg|Vincent Glinda Vincent Gram.jpg|Vincent Gram VG0.jpg|Vincent Gram (color) Episode11 back01.png|Vincent Glinda vs Vincent Gram uQo61If.jpg|Bradford Brave KTmfPWA.jpg|Zetland Heart 2LIA75r.jpg|Sheffield Eye s5Srbff.jpg|Lancelot High Grail NewGlindaKnights.jpg|The new Glinda Knights during the epilogue of Oz the Reflection Gram.jpg|Vincent Gram Noir Capture.JPG|Marrybell escorted by the Glinda Knights during Emperor Lelouch's reign Category:Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Category:World of Code Geass Category:Britannian Knights